


LDR Podfic

by theawkwardturtleduck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Humor, Interstellar Phone Sex, Kolivan POV, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Season 4 Spoilers, snarky marmora OC's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawkwardturtleduck/pseuds/theawkwardturtleduck
Summary: Lance and Keith navigate the difficulties of a long-distance relationship. Kolivan ends up learning what makes them tick.





	LDR Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seven league boots (memphis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memphis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [LDR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360465) by [seven league boots (memphis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memphis/pseuds/seven%20league%20boots). 



> I dont have good equipment. Sorry!

https://soundcloud.com/user-326933351/ldr-podfic

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments of the audio or want to talk about how awesome this fic is and want to talk with me, comments make me happy. Please remember that I did not write this though! If you have any comments on the fic itself, please go over to the original posting and leave a comment there!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360465


End file.
